Onychu
Onychu '(Onychomys Gigas) is a Mouse like Fanged Beast that appears in Monster Hunter EX. It resembles an oversized mouse, about the size of an Arzuros, but has Sharp, long front teeth, and a long whip like tail. In Game info ''A large mouse like Fanged Beast that lives in Grasslands and other warm areas. They feed on monsters smaller than themselves, as ''opposed to the normal mouse's diet of ' 'Veggies. Be warned: They may look cute and fuzzy, but they can leap long distances and do serious damage.''' Move set '''Note: Suggest some moves...... Coming soon.... Unique Materials Low Rank *'Onychu Pelt:' A Pelt from an Onychu. Fuzzy,and soft to the touch. *'Onychu Claw:' A claw from an Onychu. Small, but sharp. *'Onychu Tooth:' A large tooth from an Onychu. Used to rip through flesh. *'Onychu Tail:' a tail of an Onychu that is used like a whip. High Rank *'Onychu Pelt+:' A Fuzzy Pelt from an older Onychu. Very soft. *'Onychu Claw+:' A Sharper claw from an Onychu. Small, but still sharp. *'Onychu Tooth+:' A Sharper Fang from an older Onychu. Can cut through flesh easily. G-Rank *'Onychu Fuzzyhide:' A Quality Hide from an Onychu. Soft to touch, and high on demand. *'Onychu Sharpclaw:' An even sharper Claw from an Onychu. Cuts through flesh easily. *'Onychu Sharptooth:' An even sharper Tooth from an Onychu. Mainly used for killing in the wild, but has many uses on the market. *'Onychu Whiptail': A Whiplike tail of an Onychu. Sharp spines on the tail allow it to cut flesh. X-Rank *'Onychu Fuzzyhide+:' A better than Quality Hide from an Onychu. Very High on demand, but hard to find. *'Onychu Sharpclaw+:' A better than Quality Claw from an Onychu. As Sharp as a razor. *'Onychu Sharptooth+:' a Better than Quality Tooth from an Onychu. Has multiple uses on the market. U-Rank *'Onychu Fuzzypelt:' A Premium Pelt from an Onychu. Very soft, warm and fuzzy to the touch. *'Onychu Slasherclaw:' A Sharper than steel Claw from an Onychu. Handle with care. *'Onychu Peircer Fang:' A Sharper than steel Fang from an Onychu. has potential to peirce even Wyvern hides *'Onychu Whiptail+:' A PRemium Whip like tail of an Onychu. Can cut through flesh like nothing. Behavior Onychu is a very aggressive Fanged beast, and it will attempt to pounce on prey/hunters and then take bites out o them with it's sharp fangs. It's whip like tail is used for defense. They are also known as "Battlecry Rodents" for the scream like War cry they make before they deliver the fatal blow to their prey. Frenzied/ Apex Behavior Onychus can be infected by Frenzy. When this happens, it's hide turns purple, and it's eyes turn red. It's Battle cry sounds like a demonic scream now. The Existence of an Apex Onychu is probably unlikely, due to the fact that Onychus die quickly from the frenzy if not killed first. Notes and trivia *It's name is a combination of "Onychomys", the Genus name of the Grasshopper Mouse, and the word "Chu", which is the sound a mouse makes. *It's Face can be wounded, It's Tail wounded then severed, and it's Back scarred. *It is mentioned in a quest that Onychus will gather near cities and villages to feed on the local's garbage. *In another quest, It is said that Onychus occasionally will attack merchants and caravans to steal their food, almost always Meat Products. *Unlike the real life Grasshopper mouse, of which they are based on, Onychus are not territorial, and will occasionally form packs to attack larger creatures. *It is the first Monster In Monster Hunter EX to be based on a Mouse. Story apperances *Onychus have not appeared in any fan fiction so far. Category:Monster Creation Category:Monster Hunter EX Category:Fanged Beast Category:Gojira57